


it's the ones that leave (that never come back)

by mcubutera



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bruce Banner & Thor Friendship, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Drama, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Thor, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Mutual Pining, Nomad Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Pining, Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Comedy, Sad and Happy, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, no capitalization, short hair bucky barnes, thor odinson bucky barnes friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcubutera/pseuds/mcubutera
Summary: thor moved in with bucky after he saw that bucky was in desperate need of help. they both start working at a local bakery where bucky accidentally confesses his love to a stranger on the phone.





	it's the ones that leave (that never come back)

"you know what i think you need? a boyfriend.” thor said mid-chew, pointing his fork at bucky who was eating his salad in silence.

 

“you're so funny thor, a comedian.” bucky replied sarcastically while putting another bite of salad in his mouth.

 

thor was bucky's best friend ever since he was a child. he was a charmer, to say the least. had the looks, the personality, he was basically a god, even if bucky sometimes teases that gods don’t dress like he does.

 

when thor moved in with bucky, he saw that bucky was in desperate need of help, so they both signed up at this local bakery to work temporarily, — thor as a waiter since he had zero baking knowledge, and bucky as an actual baker since his mum taught him how to bake —, until bucky decides what he wants to major in college.

 

“i'm being dead serious. he could buy us an air conditioner. think of the possibilities!” thor groaned then threw a fry into his mouth, swallowing a sip of his soft drink. bucky tried not to glare at thor's food choices.

 

“if it's about that, then why don’t you get one?” bucky dropped his fork and stretched back into the chair. he stared at thor, a blank expression on his facr

 

thor widened his eyes and swallowed the beverage, exclaiming, “i'm not casanova, that's all you!”

 

bucky glared at thor, trying to make thor feel like he's angry at him when bucky is just amused, but thor saw right through that and added “you know what i mean. get a boyfriend.” thor crossed his arms over a chest and pouted, bucky found that cute.

 

“i'll make sure to get your approval before i order him online.” bucky looked at his watch and got up. bucky put away his plate cautiously as it's made of glass. he grabbed thor's wallet and pushed it into thor's chest saying “your shift's over, t-dog.”

 

thor stammered, grabbing his wallet then taking off his apron and walking towards the backdoor, bucky behind him. “i'm being serious, buck. think about it.” thor opened the door, a grin plastered on his face. “and, don't call me t-dog ever again.”

 

the second thor was out the building, bucky closed the door, and leaned the back of his head against it, rolling his eyes while smiling.

 

◇────◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─────◇

 

“‘cherry on top’ bakery.” bucky says into the delivery phone, letting wanda sit at his desk.

 

a distant voice calls out “steve, he answered.” and bucky hears a lot of indistinct mutterings before a deep voice says into the mic “hey, um — shut up sam — can we like, order a cake with something written on it?”

 

bucky's movements to get his notebook were slow, weirded out by that unique call. “sure, what flavor and what would you like it to say?” bucky gets a look from his co-worker matt who usually is the one who likes to take calls and bucky just shrugs.

 

a muffling of papers is heard before the voice speaks up “make it say ‘we love you, happy birthday’ because if we didn't say that we loved her, we'd get our asses kicked, so…” bucky snickers, smudging ink on the paper but the words still being visible. the caller quickly added “and she prefers red velvet and black, i think.”

 

“that's all?” bucky replies, getting a confused expression on wanda's face from the bar, probably because of his laugh. bucky hears a hum of approval before he adds on “alright, the cake will be ready tomorrow morning and it'll be $39,99.”

 

bucky starts writing everything down on his note paper, but then the stranger said, “okay, thank you, i love you.” and then silence filled the line, except for the distant laughing of what seems like several people in the background.

 

bucky's reply came almost naturally, except his voice was unbelievably squeaky and high-pitched, “love you, too.”, bucky made sure to keep his voice low, but that didn't stop wanda from laughing and covering it up with a cough.

 

the caller hung up and bucky was pale faced, looking around for matt who was right behind him, a teasing look on his face. but before matt could make a remark, bucky muttered, “i'll stick to spanking the dough.”

 

◇────◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─────◇

 

when bucky arrived home, it was already 8 pm. he expected to see thor asleep on the couch, as usual. however, thor was nowhere to be found.

 

their flat was _really_ unorganized and small. no one knew exactly why. at least it is better than it was before thor came barging in with a suitcase and a bright smile.

 

the square tv screen was still on, a cooking show displayed on mute. the living room was every single type of a disaster possible, but bucky grew used to it.

 

“thor?” bucky called out, placing his keys on the coffee table next to the door. bucky heard some metal clattering before thor came speed walking out of the kitchen with two christmas mugs in his hands and the same grin on his face. bucky smiled, staring at thor with fond eyes “it's july.”

 

bucky went to grab a mug from thor's hands but he was cut off by thor saying, “you don't drink hot chocolate so i made you some tea — organic.”

 

they exchanged a look and bucky had to remind himself that the idea of him and thor is just a fantasy.

 

◇────◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─────◇

 

bucky was adding the final touches to his lover's cake; the guy he awkwardly confessed his love to. it was the next morning and bucky came in early to be able to finish the cake on time. he made sure to call his mother and inform her that he wouldn't be able to pick up his younger sister, becca, and drive her to school that morning.

 

bucky stepped back and hummed at his work, the cake looked astonishing in his eyes, and it lives up to what he had in mind. bucky was confident in his work, but he didn't know if the customer would like it.

 

he picked up the cake and moved it into a box, going to put it in the refrigerator when he hears wanda call out for him. “bucky! 083 is here!”

 

customer names were memorized based on the last three digits of their phone number. it was weird, but it helped ease bucky's conscience. customer 083 is the one from the call. thing is, bucky panicked and memorized his whole. number accidentally. he doesn't know why he did that, but at least now he knows.

 

bucky quickly turned around and started walking to the reception to hand wanda the cake. he hears her say distantly “we don't usually do this — call to each other from across rooms — but bucky's the only one who knows what you ordered, so…”

 

bucky tightened his grip on the box and stood next to wanda, placing the box on the counter and saying “that'll be forty dollars, sir.” bucky looked up.

 

a brown haired man stood next to a dark-skinned man. the dark-skinned man had brown eyes that stared at bucky kindly. he had a wide nose and thick eyebrows. he held a smile on his full lips that looked inviting and mischievous in a way. his hair was brown and shaped as a buzz cut. bucky found him attractive.

 

the brown haired man towered over both of them by a slight bit, looking down at bucky with bright blue eyes. the light cast a shadow of his eyelashes on his cheeks that made him look ethereal. his eyebrows were also full. he had a full beard that looked amazing, to bucky at least. his hair was pushed back messily.

 

bucky knew that attraction invited curiosity, but he never knew that attraction could invite a deep craving. he wanted to touch that man's face to make sure it was real, he wanted that man to hold him and make it feel like everything was going to be okay.

 

the dark-skinned man paid, putting a $50 bill on the table and saying “keep the change”. from the dark-skinned man's voice, bucky could tell he wasn't the caller which made bucky snap his eyes at the other guy who was playing with his fingerless gloves.

 

bucky replied, “thank you.” the brunette picked up the box and they both turned around, giving bucky a good view of the brunette's biceps.

 

“watch out for the drool.” wanda cut in, rubbing her index finger on bucky's chin, acting as if she was wiping his drool away. bucky looked at her and rolled his eyes. “he was giving you eyes.” wanda widened her eyes at the last word.

 

bucky watched the guys exit the restaurant before saying, “well, you say that about thor and matt.” he made a face before adding “even though matt is blind, no offense, matt.” bucky looked back at matt who shrugged with a playful smile, then he heard wanda say, “this time was different.” bucky was extremely sure that by tomorrow morning, the cute guy would be ancient history, which is the only reason bucky ignored her.

 

 **Notes:** a look into 'cherry on top' bakery


End file.
